Reena Raccoon
Reena Raccoon is a 11-year-old anthropomorphic raccoon who was WilliamWill's daughter until October 2016. She's also was the official mascot of WonderWill Industries. She was born in Cigam, Washington on May 22, 2008. She made her first appearance in video game Reena Raccoon's Rocky Mountain Adventure on December 1, 2015. She was also Rico Raccoon's girlfriend. She has two brothers named Rogan and Richard Raccoon, and an older brother named Ronnie Raccoon. Biography When she was born, her older brother (Whose gender was swapped because of the cursed mud that he fell in), Ronnie (Rio) Raccoon, became very jealous of her. She threw her sister out the window and broke her head. Rio's parents, Selena and Frankie Monroe kicked her out of the family and exiled her to London, England. Reena's head injury caused her to turn into a raccoon at the age of 2, in June of 2010. When she was 4, Her parents died on June 12, 2012, in a helicopter crash courtesy of Ben Sapphire. In August 2013, she and her siblings were adopted by WilliamWill and made Reena the mascot of WilliamWill Enterprises. On June 8, 2016, after WilliamWill Enterprises sold the assets to WonderWill Industries, Reena Raccoon decided to live with her aunt and uncle, Darlene and Scott Raccoon, forever. On November 5, 2016, She uses a device created by Chelsea Drangood to resurrect her parents. She celebrated their resurrection by going on a trip to Lake Michigan. In the Reena, Rogan and Richard's Adventures episode, Time on Our Side, those events didn't happen because she changes the timeline and that her transformation occurs because of her instinct. In a press conference from WonderWill Industries, It was revealed that the events in the episode were just a dream Ronnie had. Personality Reena has three sides to her personality: Devious, Playful, and Aggressive. When she goes into her devious side, Her eyes turn orange and makes her pretty sneaky, a bit crafty, and really secretive. She has an alert mind, very attentive, and is always wide awake at night. She is also pretty intelligent, very discerning, and is quite gifted. She is very strong in character, and very sincere and honest. She makes excellent decisions, is good at leading groups, is quiet as a mouse, makes great plans, and is sometimes considered a lone wolf and very independent. When she goes into her playful side, her eyes turn yellow and makes her very ebullient and really cute. She is mostly carefree, easygoing, and very even-tempered. She is very expressive and really imaginative. She can be very hyperactive and energetic. She is very acrobatic, can giggle a lot, and talks very cute and energetic. When she goes into her Aggressive side, her eyes turn bright red and makes her very angry, livid, and really bad-tempered. So angry, in fact, it makes some people stay away from her when she is like that, but most people like her the way she is. Whenever she gets a big idea or knows how to solve a big problem, her tail springs up. She loves to do woodcarving just like her father before her and is a little bit rusty. She loves to make dioramas for projects and show-and-tell in school. She loves to create ideas for her school, her friends, her family, and her neighborhood. She is fond of the Sly Cooper, Jak and Daxter, Banjo-Kazooie, and Animal Crossing video games. She really loves to eat peanuts any way she wants it, and she loves every kind of peanut-related food. Reena loves to play in, swim in, and drink water, she also loves to learn hydrology, which means the study of water, which she loves so much. She also loves to cleanse her body in the bathtub, the Childers River, and in the shower. She loves to eat many kinds of plums, but she loves the purple ones best. She also loves to do many kinds of puzzles, and she is mostly good at most of them. She also likes to play marbles with her friends and siblings. She wishes that she could go to Los Angeles, she loves the sights, the beachside, and she loves to visit her cousin, Millie Raccoon's Beach Villa. Bio *Full Name: Reena Monroe Raccoon *Nicknames: Reenie, Ol' Monroe (by Ronnie Raccoon), Nightcoon, Rina, Ms, Peanut, Rita (by Andy Armadillo), Kick-Butt Girl. *Nationality: American *DOB: May 22, 2008 *Age: 11 *Grade: 5th *Weight: 56 lbs. *Height: 49 in. *Fur Color: Gray and Black *Fur Texture: Smooth *Hair Color: Blonde *Hair Length: Long *Hair Quality: Dandruffless *Hairstyle: Ponytail *Eye Color: Dark blue *Hometown: Cigam, Washington (2008-13, 2016-Present) St. Louis, MO (2013-16) *Dream Jobs: Puppeteer, Author, Hydrologist, Housewife, Gymnast, Comedian, Carpenter *Species: Raccoon *Zodiac Sign: Gemini *Traits: Sneaky, alert, intelligent, charismatic, honest, independent, quiet, cheerful, carefree, hyperactive, energetic, innocent, cute, angry, livid, bad-tempered, sly *Voice tone: Tomboyish, Giggly, and Hoarse *Voice: Kristen Schaal *Catchphrase: "My Striped Tails!" *Favorite Seasons: Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring *Favorite Instruments: Electric Guitar, Drums, Synthesizer, Lute, Maracas, Xylophone, Clarinet, Bass, Saxophone, Flute, Accordion *Favorite Shapes: Circles, Triangles, Stars, Ovals, Crescents, Hearts, Octagons, Diamonds, *Favorite Movies: The Great Mouse Detective, Frozen, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Laura's Star, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Cats Don't Dance, The Wizard of Oz, The Rescuers, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Oliver & Company, Toy Story, The Little Polar Bear, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Inside Out, Zootopia *Favorite TV Programs: The Raccoons, We Bare Bears, The Get-Along Gang, Bunnicula, The Grim Adventures of Billy And Mandy, The Loud House, Pepper Ann, Animaniacs, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, The Replacements, The WilliamWill Super Show, Phineas and Ferb, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Ben 10, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, *Favorite TV Show Genres: Comedy, Cartoon, Kids, Classic, *Favorite Fruits: Bananas, Apples, Olives, Grapes, Mangos, Plums, Peaches, Pomegranates, Nectarines, Cherries *Favorite Characters: Laura, Anna, Elsa, Mickey Mouse, Bloo, Minnie Mouse, Lola and Lana Loud, Roger Rabbit, the Mane Six, Bentley Raccoon, Riley Eugene Daring, Bert Raccoon, Luan Loud, Bright Heart Raccoon, Star Butterfly, Sly Cooper, Tom Nook, Joy, The Powerpuff Girls, Judy Hopps, *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Fairies, Mermaids, Pixies, Gnomes, Unicorns *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Bubblegum, Vanilla, Banana, Raspberry Ripple, Chocolate Chip, Cookie Dough, Mango, Rocky Road, Blueberry, Strawberry, Plum *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Snowy, Cloudy, *Favorite Holidays: Christmas, Mother's Day, Father's Day, Halloween, Fourth of July, Valentine's Day, *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Camping, Kayaking, Scuba diving, Rollerskating, Soccer, Rafting, Fishing, Swimming, seashell collecting, Playing on playgrounds *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Woodcarving, Pottery, Marbles, Puzzles, Reading, Yo-yoing, Yoga, Woodworking, Fishkeeping, Model building *Favorite Game Consoles: NES, Sega Genesis, Wii U, SNES, Qintex Amanda, XBOX, GameCube *Favorite Places: The Beach, Lakes, LaSallia Arcade Center, Oceans, Los Angeles, Hollywood, Anaheim, Burbank, Studio City, Rivers, Long Beach, South Beach, Sally's Cheesecake Kitchen, Gold Coast, Hawaii, Chuck E. Cheese's, the Forest, *Favorite Video Games: Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, EarthBound, Adventures of Pip, Bubble Bobble, Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, Animal Crossing, Sly Cooper, Bomberman, The Astyanax, 1001 Spikes, Adventure Island, BurgerTime, EarthBound, Blinx: The Time Sweeper, Congo's Caper, Duck Hunt, Clu Clu Land, Soccer Kid, Wii Fit, Aero the Acro-bat, Claymates, Spore *Favorite Insects: Praying Mantis, Crickets, Grasshoppers, Ladybugs, Butterflies, Ants, *Favorite Food: Pizza (especially with Pepperoni and Olives), Cheeseburgers, Goulash, Hot Dogs, Patty Melts, French Fries, Meatloaf, Sandwiches (all kinds), Nachos, Bacon, Pork chops, Full Breakfast *Favorite Desserts: Mousse, Brownies, Sundaes, Cheesecakes, Ice cream cake, Carrot Cake, Torte, Plum pies, Cupcakes, *Favorite Snacks: Popcorn, Peanuts, Crackers, PB&J Sandwiches, Trail mix, Peanut brittle, Peanut butter cookies *Favorite Candy: Reese's Pieces, Reese's Peanut butter cups, Paydays, Whatchamacallits, 5th Avenues, Jelly Beans, Snickers, lollipops, Chocolate Bars, *Favorite Drinks: Chocolate milk, juice, Hot Chocolate, fruit punch, Sprite, Fanta, Kool-Aid, Lemonade, Tea *Favorite Flowers: Daisies, Roses, Petunias, lavender, Poppies, *Favorite Animals: Dogs, Cats, Ducks, Foxes, Raccoons, Kangaroos, Sugar Gliders, Lizards, Chinchillas, Mice, Squirrels, Rabbits, Chipmunks, Platypi, Birds, Dolphins, Koalas, Ferrets, Snakes, Wolves, Dingoes, Coyotes, Pandas *Favorite Vehicles: Planes, Helicopters, Cars, Boats, Hovercrafts, *Favorite Songs: Yellow Submarine, Waiting on the World to Change, Everytime We Touch, Schoolhouse Rock songs, Mama Said, Eleanor Rigby, Send Me On The Way, *Favorite Music Genres: Folk rock, Soul, Progressive Pop, Europop, Blues-rock, Children music Appearance In her original design, she had blonde hair with a ponytail and a blue bow. She had dark blue eyes and gray fur around her face and body. She wore a light blue shirt overlapped by an overall dress. It was changed into a light blue shirt over a navy blue dress with a pocket. When Sophie redesigned her, she has three strands of fur from her face instead of two. She now has a pointy, silver muzzle and stubbier, opposable ears. Her shirt also has crimson polka dots on it and her pocket has an expressive blue flower motif. In her newest design, she still has her yellow hair, blue bow, and navy blue eyes. She now wears a navy blue shirt over a purple dress with yellow butterfly motif. Reena Raccoon (Updated).png|Updated version of the original design. Reena Raccoon's Style meme.png|The style meme for the original design of Reena Raccoon with Justinanddennis. Reena_Raccoon_Redesign.png|Sophie the Otter's redesign of Reena Raccoon. 13.png|The concept for the updated version of the design. 53 (2).png|The original design of Reena Raccoon. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Adventure *The Animal Crossing series *The Sly Cooper series *Other raccoons *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (her favorite TV show) *Bentley Raccoon (her favorite cartoon character) *Peanuts *The 80's and 90's *Her brothers *Ideas *Cartoons *Animated Movies *Her boyfriend Rico *Woodcarving Dislikes *Seeing her friends get hurt *Thunderstorms *Annoyance *Villains *Sickness *Spirits Family *Selena Raccoon (mother, Darlene's twin sister) *Frankie Raccoon (father) *Rogan Raccoon (Younger brother) *Richard Raccoon (Younger brother) *Ronnie Raccoon (Older brother) *Darlene Raccoon (aunt, Selena's twin sister) *Ryan Raccoon (uncle, Selena and Darlene's older brother) *Scott Raccoon (uncle) *Nook Raccoon (teenage cousin) *Carrie Raccoon (teenage cousin) *Bennett Raccoon (baby cousin) Trivia *Her personality is inspired by Chelsea Chipmunk, one of Sophie the Otter's The Get-Along Gang OCs. Unlike Chelsea, Reena has three sides instead of just two. *Her favorite TV show is The Raccoons. Her favorite character from the program is Bentley Raccoon. *She still likes to watch Timothy Goes to School and Reading Rainbow but keeps it a secret. *She also has a lot of drawings of ideas for what to do when she grows up. *She is on the soccer team, The Lil' Scarlets. Category:Animals Category:OCs Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Raccoons